<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Салат by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145899">Салат</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дракула не всегда был шеф-поваром. Все ведь из чего-то учатся. Вот так и граф учился. Вот только не всегда у него всё получалось…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Салат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Принеси салат, — не отрывая взгляда от кастрюли, в которой плавало что-то странное, приказал Вернир — повар, служивший в особняке Дракулы, когда сам Драк был ещё малышом.<br/>	      Вампир, которому исполнилось всего сто лет, тут же метнулся в другой угол кухни и застыл перед горшками с зеленью, вспоминая, как выглядит салат. Вернир редко использовал это растение, и, если честно, Драк совершенно не представлял, что оно из себя представляет.<br/>	       — Ну же, что ты там застыл?! Салат! Тёмно-зелёный лист, большой, гладкий! — рявкнул повар, чьё терпение можно было измерять лишь чайной ложкой, ибо на столовую бы не хватило.<br/>	      Дракулёнок поспешно обвёл взглядом горшки. Взгляд его тут же уткнулся в какое-то растение, подходящее по описанию. Сорвав его и даже не потрудившись почитать название на латинском (которого он, разумеется, ещё не знал), вампирёнок поспешил к боссу.<br/>	      То, что это был не салат, он понял уже вечером, за ужином…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>